Serena's Journey
by Blacktwinschan
Summary: Summary can be read on the first chapter!


**The complicated life of Serena**

Dear God. My life has now reached its end and I'm standing on the edge of hell, or so I feel. Far away I hear mother call my name and I'm back on this precursor of hell called the Earth. My older sisters have worried looks on their pretty faces. Mother asks carefully, with a voice so sweet and unlike her:

"What's wrong darling? Aren't you happy for us?" Happy? How can they expect me to be happy about the fact that I soon will find myself in a house somewhere in France, far away from everything I've ever known? Not that I haven't suspect that something was going on, but never that I'd think it was something like this!

My name is Serena. My mother was born in France but moved to Romania when marrying my father, who passed away a year ago. Mother was never fond of living in Wallachia, especially not since vampires, werewolves and other evil wills began to rule the night, but a move wasn't to think about as long as we children were small. Until now that is, when the youngest (me) has turned sixteen.

"France…" Estelle, my oldest sister, said dreamingly and turned a golden-blond curl around her finger. Lucy, my other sister, continued where Estelle left off.

"Imagine being able to finally buy the latest fashions and meet handsome, French nobles. Scandalous!" They giggled and mother smiled contentedly. I wanted to get up and loudly scream out my protest, but the only thing that came out was, almost whispering: "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow by sunset!"

The Belmont's was rarely accepted in the village by their rare abilities and power. My darling mother belonged to them who wished them out of Valachia- out of Romania if that was possible. That is unfair; because without them Valachia would be a place covered in darkness and despair. Besides, the young males of the family weren't so bad-looking either, especially not a certain red headed Belmont I knew...

Ok, I've known Simon since diapers and we're good friends, but as the love-sick teenage girl I am, I fell in love with him a few months ago. My dilemma is that my sisters and everyone else knows about it, but Simon, of course, is clueless. The move to France would mean the end. How would I tell him then, about my sudden move to France and my true feelings for him? After careful consideration, I decided that the way would be to write a letter. Therefore, I began to write.

_Dear Simon_ (a casual beginning)

_It's both with a heavy heart and foolishness in mind as I tell you, when you read this, I'm out of town, on a ship to France. Mother came up with the conclusion that it was the best to do for your family, since my father's death hasn't done us well financially. Mother wrote to an uncle I've never heard about, but he immediately wrote back and offered her a job with at a bakery. The rest of the story is irrelevant. More important is that I, in my right mind, admit that I…_

I lifted my pen and started at the words I just had written. Would I really do it? Advantages and disadvantages: what would it lead to if I confessed my love to him?_ Advantage: He would confess his secret love to me, take me back to Wallachia and marry me _(a dream come true!)_. Disadvantage: He would be offended that I didn't tell him face to face and it would be the end of our friendship. _(Most likely what would happen.). Well, I made up my mind: I shouldn't tell him. I tore up my letter and started over.

_Dear Simon._

_When you read this, I'm out of town, on a ship to France. Mother came up with the conclusion that it was the best to do for your family, since my father's death hasn't done us well financially. Mother wrote to an uncle I've never heard about, but he seems to good hearted because he immediately wrote back and offered her a job with at a bakery, which owner he was good friend with. "It was an offer she couldn't possibly refuse" as she told us. We do all look forward to the trip with excitement _(a slight lie)_, but I'll miss you, dear friend. Promise me, although I'm not here, to be careful. If you die because of your recklessness and your stupid pride, I'll never forgive you! Say goodbye and thanks to old Eindrich for me, I'll miss him._

_Love Serena._


End file.
